nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Winterhauchfest
Während des Winterhauchfests bringen die Wirte festliche Dekorationen in ihren Gaststuben an. Was mag wohl geschehen, wenn ihr einem Feiernden in der Nähe eines Mistelzweigs einen /kuss zuwerft... Features * Altvater Winter - Altvater Winter besucht die Städte Eisenschmiede und Orgrimmar – dank der freundlichen Unterstützung von Kokelwälder – und bringt die Einwohner in Feierstimmung für das Winterhauchfest. Allerdings macht ihn diese Aufgabe sehr hungrig und er verlässt sich auf Abenteurer, um ihn mit seiner täglichen Ration an Milch und Leckereien zu versorgen. * Gestohlene Winterhauch-Leckereien - Kokelwälder sucht tapfere Abenteurer um das Verschwinden einer Lieferung von Festtagsgütern zu untersuchen. Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass sich die Lieferung im Besitz des monströsen Griesgrams befindet, der irgendwo im verschneiten Alteracgebirge haust. Was ihr tun könnt * Findet Metzen - Es ist eine Katastrophe! Metzen das Rentier wurde entführt! Metzen ist eines von Altvater Winters acht Rentieren - und Eigentum von Kokelwälder. Die Klingeltaschen-Goblins haben nicht nur einen, sondern ZWEI Erpresserbriefe von Gruppen erhalten. Beide behaupten, Metzen in ihrer Gewalt zu haben. Besorgte Abenteurer sollten Eisenschmiede oder Orgrimmar einen Besuch abstatten, um mehr herauszufinden. * Feststände der Klingeltaschen-Goblins - Die Klingeltaschen-Goblins haben ihre Feststände in den großen Städten errichtet. Abenteurer können hier allerlei Dinge erstehen, wie beispielsweise Altvater Winters Bier, Bonbonstangen, Lebkuchenrezepte und Mistelzweige. * Schneebälle - Egal, ob ihr sie beim Händler ersteht oder einen befreundeten Ingenieur darum bittet, Winterhauchfest ist einfach nicht das Gleiche ohne einige gefrorene Projektilwaffen. Besorgt euch ein paar Schneebälle und wünscht ein frohes Winterhauchfest auf die gute alte Art! * Schneemänner - Die treuen Schneemännertruppen begleiten Altvater Winter bei seinen Reisen durch Azeroth. Sie wandern durch Eisenschmiede und Orgrimmar und bringen einen Hauch von Winter selbst in die wärmsten Regionen. Nur vom 25. Dezember bis zum 2. Januar * Bescherung - In den ruhigen frühen Stunden des 25. Dezembers werden die geschäftigen Goblins der Kokelwälder bereits fleißig unterwegs sein und Festtagsgeschenke als verdiente Belohnung für ehrenvolle Abenteurer unter den dekorierten Bäumen in Orgrimmar und Eisenschmiede platzieren. Haltet die Augen offen und greift ruhig zu! * Winterhauch-Bosse - Auch die Bewohner mancher Dungeons in Nordend fühlen eine gewisse Festtagsstimmung und so mancher Herrscher eines Dungeons trägt ebenso gerne festliche Winterhauchmützen wie Altvater Winter. Besiegt die Winterhauch-Bosse und die Wintermützen gehören euch! Winterhauch-Bosse in der alten Welt: (Nur für Spieler, die die Erweiterung Burning Crusade nicht besitzen.)WoWWiki * Imperator Dagran Thaurissan (Schwarzfelstiefen) - Rote Wintermütze * Kanonenmeister Willey (Stratholme) - Rote Wintermütze * Kriegsmeister Voone (Untere Schwarzfelsspitze) - Rote Wintermütze * Dunkelmeister Gandling (Scholomance) - Grüne Wintermütze * Prinz Tortheldrin (Düsterbruch) - Grüne Wintermütze * Goraluk Hammerbruch (Obere Schwarzfelsspitze) - Grüne Wintermütze Winterhauch-Bosse in der Scherbenwelt: (Nur für Spieler, die die Erweiterung Wrath of the Lich King nicht besitzen.)WoWWiki * Kapitän Skarloc (Flucht von Burg Durnholde) - Rote Wintermütze * Nethermantin Sepethrea (Die Mechanar) - Rote Wintermütze * Hochbotaniker Freywinn (Die Botanika) - Rote Wintermütze * Großhexenmeister Nethekurse (Die zerschmetterten Hallen) - Grüne Wintermütze * Großmeister Vorpil (Schattenlabyrinth) - Grüne Wintermütze * Exarch Maladaar (Auchenaikrypta) - Grüne Wintermütze Winterhauchbosse in Nordend (für Stufe 70 - 80): (Nur für Spieler, die die Erweiterung Wrath of the Lich King besitzen.) * Großmagistrix Telestra (Der Nexus) - Rote Wintermütze * Jedoga Schattensucher (Ahn'Kahet: Das alte Königreich) – Rote Wintermütze * Magierlord Urom (Das Oculus) - Grüne Wintermütze Geschichte thumb|Gnome erzählen sich die Geschichte des Winterhauchfests Die späten Jahreszeiten werden von vielen Kulturen als eine Zeit des Wandels betrachtet. Insbesondere die Zwerge und die Tauren betrachten die Ankunft des Winterhauchs – die Zeit, in der sich Schnee über das Land legt und somit den Wandel ankündigt – als eine Zeit des Feierns. Der Begriff „Winterhauch“ soll auf ein übernatürliches Wesen zurückgehen, das häufig einfach als Altvater Winter bezeichnet wird. Wenn er das Land zu dieser Jahreszeit durchsteift, so ist der Winter selbst sein wallender Umhang. Ihm folgt eine Schneedecke, die sich über das Land legt und somit scheint es, als würde er seinen winterlichen Hauch über das Land atmen. Obwohl weite Teile Azeroths vom Schnee bedeckt sind, gibt dies dem Land die Zeit zur Wiedergeburt und Erneuerung. Der Gedanke des Feierns zu dieser Jahreszeit geht auf den Ursprung der Legende zurück. Während Altvater Winter durch Azeroth streifte, hieß es, dass er all jenen große Gaben bescheren würde, die ihn freundlich aufnahmen. Somit brachte das Feiern zu Winterhauch die Gemeinschaften zusammen da sie teilten, was immer sie besaßen. In Erwartung der Erneuerung des Landes wurde der Wandel für gewöhnlich mit einem Tag des Feierns begangen. Sichtweise in jüngster Zeit Auch andere Kulturen haben damit begonnen, das Fest zu Winterhauch als eine Zeit des Feierns zu begehen, wenn auch nicht im ursprünglichen Sinne der Tradition. Bräuche, häufig nur an die Gelegenheit geknüpft, zu Feiern und Geschenke auszutauschen, haben ihren Weg in die heutige Art und Weise gefunden, wie das Fest verbracht wird. Häufig wird das Bildnis von Altvater Winter benutzt, allerdings mehr zu Werbezwecken denn als Erinnerung an das übernatürliche Wesen, das einst die Legende begründete. http://www.wow-europe.com Die Zwerge Die Zwerge, die völlig in der Erforschung ihrer Ursprünge aufgehen, bekennen sich, indem sie das Fest begehen, zu Altvater Winter. Sie halten ihn für die Personifizierung eines der Urtume von Azeroth - eines Titanen. Sie behaupten, in irgendeiner Linie Nachkommen dieser mystischen Wesen zu sein und betrachten ihre verschneite Heimat Dun Morogh als Musterbeispiel für Altvater Winters Segnungen. Die Tauren Die Tauren und ihr schamanistisches Verständnis des Winters sowie ihre in jüngster Zeit gezeigte Beschäftigung mit druidischen Unterfangen fügen sich gut in die Legende um den Winternhauch ein. Sie konzentrieren sich jedoch fast ausschließlich auf die Erneuerungsaspekte der Überlieferung und überlassen die Verehrung der Legende solchen Völkern, die (aus ihrer Sicht) weniger im Einklang mit der Natur der Dinge stehen. Für viele Tauren ist dies ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, für die Segnungen ihrer neuen Heimat Mulgore zu danken. Belohnungen und Gefährten * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_holiday_christmas_present_01.png Vater Winters kleiner Helfer - Rote Helferbox. Gefunden in: Fröhlich verpacktes Geschenk. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_holiday_christmas_present_03.png Vater Winters Helfer - Grüne Helferbox. Gefunden in: Fröhlich verpacktes Geschenk. * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_misc_bell_01.png Winterrentier - Gefährte (Kleintier). Gefunden in: Fröhlich verpacktes Geschenk. "Würde es vorziehen, nicht noch mehr Zeit in einem verpackten Winterhauchgeschenk zu verbringen." * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/inv_pet_snowman.png Winziger Schneemann - Gefährte (Elementar). Gefunden in: Fröhlich verpacktes Geschenk. "Er liebt nichts mehr als zu tanzen, zu winken und mit Euch zu spielen! Nach dem Winterhauchfest wird er schmelzen, aber keine Sorge – eines Tages wird er zurückkehren!" Nachtliga-Events * 24px 2017-12-17: "Hordenwinterhauchfest" ab 20 Uhr. Ansprechpartner: Gonto. Beschreibung: Die Nennenswerte Neudefinition von formidabelster Feiertagsfreude! Diese Jahr Live und Direkt aus der Ewigen Warte in Winterquell! Galerie Festgeformter Schneeball TCG WH 001.jpg|Schneeballschlacht im Alteractal (TCG WH, 001) Father Winters Helper TCG WH-12 005.jpg|Vater Winters kleiner Helfer (TCG WH-12, 005) Tiny Snowman TCG WH 12 010.jpg|Winziger Schneemann (TCG WH-12, 010) Quelle Kategorie:Winterhauchfest Kategorie:Warcraft Feiertage